Example embodiments of inventive concepts relates to the field of electronics, and particularly, to memory controllers.
A non-volatile memory device may retain data stored thereon even if the external power supply is cut off. For example, a flash memory device is a non-volatile memory device that can be electrically programmed and erased. Flash memory devices may be divided into NAND-type flash memory and NOR-type flash memory.
The flash memory device can perform erase operations in units of blocks and can perform programming operations and read operations in units of pages. The lifespan of a flash memory device may be specified by a program/erase cycle (P/E cycle) count.